Addicted
by YashaDemonRoze
Summary: The two Uchiha brothers have been at war for many years. This has sent the world into a place that is dark and twisted. Now, the two brothers are bringing Hinata Hyuuga into the mess, and doing so gives her one of the most difficult decisions of her life.
1. Why Is It So Dark?

A/N: Yo** people! This is my first Itachi and Hinata story, so please don't hate me if it's bad. Anyway, this story was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's ****Addicted****. It's a really good song. The lyrics may just pop up in places in the story because I want them to. **

Disclaimer: **All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**--**

_**Addicted**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Why Is It So… Dark?**_

"**Run away!"**

"**You are being used!"**

"**Are you blind?"  
**

"**You have to get away!"**

_"But I…"_

"**But you what?"**

_"I love him!"_

--

In a world with just darkness, how do you find light?

Would you be able to escape the strangling grip that encircles you in a never-ending nightmare? What is it that one must do before they can escape bindings so tight that their soul could suffocate? Must it be so hard to live with good intentions without being accused of something sinister?

Is it so hard… to not see blood shed?

--

Opal eyes glistened in the dark like full moons. The sound of a waterfall was heard all throughout the area. This place… this place was the only way to know that peace still roamed this world.

Searching for a companion identical to it. Trying to rid itself of the bloody wars and disgusting ways of mortals, and immortals.

The night wind ruffled the young girls hair as she sat on a large rock, humming a soft song. Her eyes like light lavender closed. A feeling of peace welled inside of her as she put her feet in the cool water.

For once the sky wasn't covered in clouds so the stars begged to be let out of the grasp the clouds had over them. The crescent moon brightened up the whole area, giving off a feeling of safety.

That feeling of safety was rare nowadays. Usually people feared for they lives every waking moment. Most even feared that they would die in their sleep. And sometimes, they would fear that they would never die.

The curse of an immortal was horrid.

"Hinata-chan." A male voice called, making the crickets that the young purple haired girl had been listening to become silent. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the black haired guy. The light the moon gave made his hair glisten.

"Neji-niisan." She said happily, softly. Her voice sounded like a soft wind that would lightly ruffle ones hair. A almost smile appeared on Neji's face. His younger cousin will always be like that. But it was all right with him.

"I knew you would be here." He said after a minute of remembering how shy Hinata had once been. That part of her was still there. Yet around him Hinata was a whole other person. She was kind, loving, and gentle. It seemed to most that Hinata would break in their arms. "This place is very peaceful. It is shocking places like this still exist."

Hinata only nodded, looking down at the water. The world had turned dark after the past few years. It was a shock that the sun still roes to find life. Hinata sighed and looked at the waterfall, seeing the moons reflection slightly dancing from the fast current.

"Neji?" She called his name in her light wind tone and Neji looked up at her from the branch he was sitting on. "Why is the world so… dark? Must there be bloodshed everyday? What good is it to live if one can only see death?" It seemed that Hinata was asking herself the questions, and Neji noticed this. He sighed softly and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. It has been like this for a long time now. I myself blame it on the immortals. Especially _vampires_." Neji hissed out the word, pure venom in his usually calm voice. Hinata's face turned sad as she remembered that.

It haunted her nightmares every night. What happened left Neji and herself the only ones left of their clan. Ever since then Neji has harbored a deep hatred towards immortals, vampires in general. It has been ten years since that night, and now Hinata was eighteen. That night still made her cry herself to sleep.

"It's pretty late Hinata-chan. We should be heading back home." Neji said, putting a halt to Hinata's thoughts. She nodded and put her sandals on that were right next to the rock she had been sitting on. Neji waited until Hinata was ready to go and started walking up the trail to their home.

Hinata looked at her sweet escape. The place where she would always be able to run to if the world was collapsing around her. A glow of red in a tree caught her attention. But as quick as she saw it the glow was gone.

Confused, Hinata almost walked to where she saw it but then remembered that Neji was waiting for her. Quickly running up the hill she soon saw Neji waiting at the top.

"Oi, Neji-niisan! Do you know what's for dinner?" Hinata asked happily when she got to her cousins side. The black haired mortal shrugged and the smirked.

"It's your turn to cook." He said and began to walk off, leaving a disappointed Hinata.

"But niisan! I don't like cooking!" She whined, following after him in a pouting position. She heard Neji chuckle from her reaction. A light smile graced her lips. It wasn't to often that Neji chuckled, especially around her.

As the two walked into the house, the crimson glow appeared in the bushes again. A few ravens flew from the trees. The rustle of leaves made the glow shift. Two figures stood next to the blow, both bowing.

"Sorry to disturb you, master. But it seems that your younger brother is coming her soon. It doesn't seem like he is going to leave without bloodshed either." One of the figures spoke in a deep tone. His eye opened to show a bright blue glow.

"Hn. Signal everyone to be on guard. If he wants to bring death, then let us see him try."

--

A/N**: Ok, there is the first chappie. I hoped you like it. Just to let you know this is taking place in the present time. Like 2008 and stuff. Please review! I would appreciate it very much. No flaming… I already know I suck. Also, if you want me to update soon, please bug me! A weird request, yes, but that is the only way I will continue writing this thing! **


	2. Living Nightmare

A.N: And now you all see how much I SUCK at updating -.-' Yes, it has taken me like five months to update this. Congrats me, its a new record. Ugh. But basically my three reviews kept bugging me to type so thank you people! You are the reason this thing is up right now! And in conclusion to my stupidity for not writing for so long, I apologize to the people who wanted to read. And one more thing, my keyboard is very stupid so excuse grammar and mispells please! It could just be me but xD I'd rather not go there.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Addicted**

**Chapter Two**

**Living Nightmare**

"**Death isn't so bad…"**

"_When you face the bloody truth."_

_--_

Such a strange phenomenon to occur. Hinata was but human, yet the voices in her head were only her own. Not one other mortal she knew of possessed those voices that were a constant thorn in her side. Her strength would slowly fade at times, yet she had to keep on going. No matter how much the demonic beings broke her down; she needed to stay for Neji.

Hinata's eyes were blank as she stared at the onion she was cutting. She took her time cutting, trying to mute out the voices in her head. Sometimes they would give up after a while, sometimes they would not. She just hoped it was one of the nights when they would give her a break.

The only noise in the small kitchen was the light thumping of the knife hitting the cutting board. Sounds from the TV seeped through the walls, though Hinata couldn't really understand what the people were saying. Probably nothing good anyway. Neji always had had poor taste.

"Ow!" Hinata yelped, bringing her finger into her mouth. A drop of blood slithered across the cutting board, slowly creeping. There was the second time she had done this. The first slit had just been made fifteen minutes ago. This time Neji didn't come rushing into the kitchen to see what had happened, for he knew. His clumsy cousin was always the one with an injury.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she wiped away the small crimson drop off the cutting board with a white rag. When it was gone she held her hand there for a moment, thinking. It was something she did often, just stood there and wondered about things. Getting lost in memories and wishes. Maybe she would throw a few 'what ifs' in there. Yet every time she asked a mental question, it was always answered with yet another question. And those questions would just keep building up more and more, until there was a throbbing in her head that was almost unbearable.

It was such a confusing world she lived in. Once you thought you knew what would happen next, reality would make a u-turn on you. A person could be alive one second and dead the next. A child could be breathing right next to you one instant and have disappeared the next. Every single day brought a new tragedy or it could bring a wondrous new meaning to life. If the world would stay an unpredictable mess was a mystery.

"Hinata, master of burning everything she cooks, dinner is on fire." Hinata spun around on her heels to face her cousin, who was in the doorway of the kitchen. Suddenly an odd smell was brought to her nostrils and she panicked.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Neji!" The opal-eyes girl yelled as she frantically tried to stop her burning dish. Her cousin watched her with a hopeless expression, knowing that Hinata was doomed to being one of the worst cooks he knew. And he knew a lot of people who couldn't cook for shit.

Finally Hinata was able to get the flames out, but by then it was too late. Their dinner for the night was only a burnt little thing that was as solid as a rock. Neji had thrown it at the wall a few times, and it was still in one piece. At this point, they both thought pizza would do just fine.

As Hinata cleaned up, she realized that cleaning her blood with a white rag wasn't such a good idea. The crimson smudge was extremely visible, like a red void of nothingness. A pit of despair… She shook her head rapidly, trying to stay out of her thoughts. They always led to trouble… as they already had about five seconds ago.

Hinata shook her head at her own stupidity. If it wasn't for her wondering mind she might have been able to save her meal and they wouldn't have had to spend the money they had earned on some crappy pizza that would most likely only be wasted in the end. The kitchen was cleaned in a flash, well in Hinata's eyes it had. It had actually taken her a good twenty minutes, but thinking about how bad the pizza would taste this time and what would happened if they got poisoned really kept her busy.

The sound of a doorbell almost made Hinata jump out of her skin. She heard Neji mumble an 'I got it' and the sound of shuffling feet drifted into her ears. It was the usual Neji tone, a bored and tired tone. The long hours her cousin worked really got to him sometimes. Though Hinata was busy with her own tedious hours of work, Neji got flustered by little things usually. It never used to be like that. He used to be such a strong individual.

The world broke people so easily.

Another noise, not the normal ones you heard when someone was to answer a door, sounded off through Hinata's ears like bombs. Terrible sounds; slams, shouts, and screeches. Slams like a body thrown against a wall. Shouts like cussing till your throat burned. Screeches like nails on a chalk board.

The fear was plastered to Hinata's face as she slowly backed herself into a corner, wishing to blend in with the wall. For every shout she heard, she flinched. For every slam, she winced. Until finally, she couldn't stand the pounding in her chest. She had to get out, had to run. Neji would be fine, right? It would be what he would want, right?

"**Yes now get your sorry ass out of there!"** The voice rang through her ears and registered in her brain as an immediate order that must be obeyed, or death would be her penalty. And that was all that really mattered.

A silent apology was all that she left behind before she crept out the nearest window into the ribbon of stars that lit up the sky.

***

"It seems we have lost her." The voice was dark, with a malicious tint mixed into it. "Would this human be worth anything?" The cruel crimson eyes glanced down at the beaten body that had tried so hard to keep them out of what he called this broken down piece of shit his home.

Another pair of glistening red eyes looked over at the body lazily, a slight frown puling at the edge of his lips. That blasted human? He could barely put up a fight against them. How in hell's name would his second in command ask him such a stupid question?

"That thing is nothing more then a midnight snack. Yet he might help us get that girl before my brother gets anywhere close. Keep him… for now." The other three that were surrounding the almost lifeless body on the floor, and one with chocolate brown hair picked him up with ease.

As the three other males retreated, the one with the midnight black hair glanced around the small living room. His lazy gaze landed on a framed picture. A family portrait from when their target was young and buoyant. He stood there for a few more moments before he retreated into the night that awaited him.


End file.
